A photoelectric conversion device refers to a device that can convert light energy into electric energy or convert electric energy into light energy. Examples of such a photoelectric conversion device include a solar cell for converting solar energy into electric energy and a light-emitting diode for converting electric energy into light energy.
Research on use of nanowires to improve efficiency of such a photoelectric conversion device has been conducted (in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-59740). However, it is known that efficiency improvement of a photoelectric conversion device using nanowires is not satisfied.